1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting device, to a receiving device and to a communication method for transmitting and receiving signals modulated on frequency subcarriers of an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In bi-directional burst-oriented digital communication systems there is the need to synchronize a receiving device to a data burst coming from a transmitting device. This is true for wired as well as wireless communication systems. Generally, in order to perform signal detection, AGC (Automatic Gain Control) adjustment, frequency offset estimation, timing synchronization and channel equalization on the receiving side, preambles are used. A preamble is inserted either just before the payload data part of a burst or in the middle of a burst by a transmitting device and is processed on the receiving side in order to perform the mentioned functions.
In current burst oriented digital communication systems, in which a preamble is inserted just before the payload data part, the preamble can roughly be divided in three sections. The first section comprises information or symbols which are used on the receiving side for signal detection and automatic gain control as well as a coarse frequency and timing estimation. The second section comprises symbols and information used on the receiving side for channel estimation, fine frequency offset estimation and timing synchronization. The third section comprises information and symbols relating to additional signaling information such as the used modulation scheme, the packet length, service information and so forth. In OFDM communication systems, in which data or symbols are modulated on frequency subcarriers, the first section usually comprises some kind of auto-correlation pattern, i.e. pilot symbols which are modulated onto the frequency subcarriers, for example, sequences like CAZAC (Constant Amplitude Zero Auto-Correlation) are used. Hereby, the sequences with the pilot symbols are spread over the frequency subcarriers of an OFDM symbol, whereby all carriers in between the two modulated carriers with the pilot symbols are set to zero. The idea of these special pilot patterns is to get suited correlation patterns with high correlation maximums in order to achieve a first and coarse synchronization.
The automatic gain control information is usually placed before the auto-correlation pattern. In the second section, known OFDM symbols, i.e. training sequences or pilot patterns which are known to the receiver, are mapped onto the frequency subcarriers which allow a channel equalization as well as a fine frequency and timing synchronization. The third section comprising the additional signaling data, the specific content of which basically depends on the MAC (Media Access Control) architecture.